Bilangan
by bananaprincess
Summary: Rachel tak bisa membilang harapan, tetapi ia bisa menghitung sisa waktu yang dimilikinya.


**_The night is darkest just before the dawn._**

_._

* * *

_Batman created by Bob Kane. Batman - DC Comics. The Dark Knight Trilogy (2005-2012) - Christopher Nolan. Story by Christopher Nolan & David Goyer. Screenplay by Christopher Nolan & David Goyer (Batman Begins), Jonathan Nolan & Christopher Nolan (The Dark Knight)._

_._

* * *

_5:00_

Dalam kegelapan, deretan angka tersebut berdetak. Rachel menghela napas panjang. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha mengenali tempatnya berada. Udaranya lembap dan apak. Ketika sekali lagi ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, ada bau lain tersangkut pada penciumannya. Sesuatu yang akrab.

Jantungnya mencelus setiap kali angka berwarna merah itu berganti. Degupnya makin keras, seiring pikirannya ikut membilang. _Empat... tiga... dua... satu... nol._

Rachel merapatkan kelopak mata. Mencoba untuk menghentikan hitungan dalam kepalanya. Namun, ia tak bisa. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, meski ikatan kencang membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang sama. Ia dan kursi ini _mungkin_ akan sehidup semati.

Seseorang pernah menceritakan kepadanya tentang kegelapan. Bagaimana ia berdamai dengan hal itu. Rachel tak pernah takut gelap. Hanya bila angka-angka itu disingkirkan dari hadapannya.

_Delapan... tujuh... enam..._

.

.

"Bruce, buat apa sih kita belajar matematika?!"

Rachel melengos malas. Mendorong bukunya ke tengah meja. Ia mencomot sepotong keik yang disediakan Alfred untuk mereka. Mengunyahnya keras-keras agar Bruce yang sedang menulis terusik perhatiannya.

Bruce masih terus menulis. Anak laki-laki itu asik dengan angka-angka. Pensilnya terus bergerak. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti membaca mantra. Rachel lebih suka diberi pekerjaan rumah mengenai sejarah atau menulis daripada harus menghitung. Angka-angka itu sederhana saja, tetapi menjadi rumit ketika disandingan dengan berbagai simbol.

Suara pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka menyentak Rachel. Ia buru-buru menarik salah satu buku terdekat. Menundukkan kepala tanpa peduli siapa yang datang. Mungkin Mrs. Atau Mr. Wayne atau lebih sering lagi Alfred menawarkan penganan yang dibuat ibu Rachel. Alfred seharusnya tahu belajar dengan perut terlalu penuh akan sia-sia saja. Akan tetapi, keik buatan ibu juga akan sia-sia saja jika dibiarkan selama dua jam tak tersentuh.

Mr. Wayne yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit menyapa mereka. Menanyakan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Matematika. Rachel hampir saja keceplosan bertanya hal yang sama kepada Mr. Wayne. Akan tetapi, pandangan mata Bruce mengubur niat Rachel.

"Bagian mana yang sulit?" tanya Bruce, ramah tapi juga terdengar _bossy_.

Rachel tersenyum. Ia mengerti Bruce sedang belajar bersikap seanggun dan penuh wibawa seperti ayahnya. Disodorkannya buku yang terbuka. Perkalian pecahan biasa. Bruce memberi isyarat kepada Rachel untuk mendekatkan kursinya.

"Ini sangat mudah, Rachel." Pensil di tangan Bruce bergerak, memunculkan garis di antara angka-angka.

"Aku bisa mengerjakan ini, Bruce." Rachel manyun. "Aku tanya kenapa."

Bruce terpaku.

.

.

_4:07_

Rachel tahu tentang itu. Simbol dan topeng. Dia menangis pada suatu malam. Ketika tahu bahwa harapannya serapuh embun.

Lama kelamaan, ia menyadari. Tak ada energi yang hilang dari dunia ini. Harapan Rachel menguap, berubah menjadi harapan lain. Harapan bagi kota Gotham.

Sejak saat itu, dia tahu kalau suatu hari, _situasi ini_ mungkin akan menimpa dirinya.

_Enam... lima... empat..._

Suara di kepalanya seolah mengucapkan angka digital yang diletakkan di atas sebuah drum. Di dekatnya ada sebuah telepon yang terpasang. Tampaknya, telepon itu juga tersambung ke tempat lain.

Kecepatan detak jantungnya memburu. Ia menelan ludah. Siapapun yang ada di sana mungkin bisa menolongnya. Atau bisa jadi ada dalam situasi seburuk dirinya.

Dia berharap.

_Semoga bukan Harvey. Semoga bukan dia. Bukan Harvey._

Dia berharap sebanyak yang dia bisa.

.

.

"Bruce."

Nama itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya. Pria bertubuh tegap yang sekujur tubuhnya basah itu berhenti berjalan. Gerakannya elegan ketika menoleh kepada Rachel.

"Rachel?"

Ia tidak menyangka itu. Senyum semringah yang tertera di wajah Bruce. Pertemuan terakhir mereka tak menyenangkan.

"Sudah lama sekali," sahut Bruce. Tatapannya bersinar.

Rachel tersipu. Ia merasakan itu. Hangat dalam dadanya. Akan tetapi, dua perempuan seksi yang tadi digiring Bruce ke mobilnya membuat Rachel hanya bisa terpaku. Sudah lama. Semua berubah.

"Ya…."

"Berapa lama?"

_Mengapa kita belajar berhitung sih, Bruce?_

"Tujuh tahun," jawab Rachel. Waktu yang panjang untuk menanam harapan.

.

.

Mereka pernah bertemu pada suatu kali. Bruce sudah lebih dulu lulus sekolah menengah, sementara Rachel harus mau tinggal lebih lama. Kemampuan Bruce membuatnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk loncat kelas.

"Apa yang kamu pelajari?"

"Aljabar."

"Biar aku lihat," tawar Bruce. "Kamu kesulitan?"

"Nggak perlu bertanya, Bruce. Kamu tahu aku lebih suka membaca tentang Sejarah."

Bruce tertawa. Ringan dan riang. Memunculkan desir dalam hati Rachel. Ia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan sipu di wajahnya.

"Kurva-kurva ini mengandung pola, Rachel. Mereka memberitahumu sesuatu, seperti halnya buku-buku yang kamu sukai. Titik demi titik adalah sejarah. Titik demi titik adalah masa depan. Kamu menghitung untuk mengetahui. Kamu membaca untuk mengerti. Tidakkah itu menyenangkan?" terang Bruce.

Kata-katanya lembut, menghapus kenangan Rachel tentang anak lelaki yang ketakutan oleh gelap dan kelelawar setelah terperangkap dalam sumur beberapa jam. Memori itu layaknya lukisan yang telah dipasang permanen dalam ingatan Rachel. Penuh kengerian dia lari membabi buta. Mendaki puluhan anak tangga menuju bagian depan Wayne Manor. Dari mulutnya, terseru semua nama Alfred, ibunya, Mr. Wayne.

Dia cemas Bruce terluka. Dia khawatir setelah ini tak akan lagi diizinkan bermain bersama Bruce. Berminggu-minggu Rachel bersembunyi dari Bruce. Menolak bertemu. Rasa bersalah seperti jerat yang selalu menarik niatnya untuk menemui Bruce menjadi berantakan.

Bruce menangkap basah dirinya pada suatu kali. Beberapa hari sebelum pesta ulang tahun Bruce. Datang membawakan sebuah buku, The Secret Garden karya Frances Hodgson Burnett. Sore itu ditemani keik buatan ibu dan the hangat, mereka membaca bersama.

"_Dua puluh hari," kata Bruce, "kamu menghindariku."_

"_Itu salahku. Seharusnya kamu jatuh ke dalam sana, Bruce."_

"_Bukan, Rachel. Kamu tidak salah. Aku yang memilih bersembunyi di situ."_

Duapuluh hari terberat dalam hidup Rachel. Ia mengerling kepada Bruce yang masih membolak-balik catatan miliknya. Di matanya, ia selalu melihat Bruce yang dulu. Anak kecil yang penuh duka. Yang selalu ingin Rachel dampingi.

Rachel menjatuhkan pensilnya. Semua bayangan dalam kepalanya buyar. Pandangannya tertumbuk kepada Bruce. Buru-buru Rachel mengalihkan tatapan dari sepasang mata cokelat gelap itu. Beralih memandangi deretan angka bercampur aksara yang tertulis di lembarnya.

"Angka-angka ini adalah cerita. Tapi untuk mendapatkan cerita kamu harus merangkainya, kan?"

.

.

_2:47… 2:46…._

Sesederhana itu Bruce mengajarinya aljabar di sore yang telah lama berlalu. Sisanya mereka habiskan mengobrolkan hal-hal lain. Momen tersebut yang terakhir kali, sebelum mereka berpisah karena Bruce harus pergi ke Princeton untuk kuliah. Meninggalkan Rachel yang kembali memulai hitungannya dari nol sampai mereka bisa berjumpa lagi. Entah kapan.

Rachel berusaha keras. Hingga akhirnya dapat lulus sekolah menengah dan perguruan tinggi dengan nilai gemilang. Ia bekerja di kantor jaksa wilayah. Ada setitik alasan dalam hatinya mengapa dirinya ada di sana. Untuk membela yang benar. Agar peristiwa yang menimpa Bruce tak perlu terulang lagi bagi orang lain.

Pekerjaan itu juga yang membuat Rachel bersimpang jalan dengan pembela kota Gotham. Menguak rahasia yang ingin banyak orang ketahui. Rahasia antara mereka berdua. Antara Rachel dan Batman.

Kegelapan dan kelelawar yang tak lagi jadi penghalang. Ketakutan adalah sumber kekuatan yang tak terduga. Rachel lega mengetahui hal itu. Kenangan buruk yang membuat seseorang yang disayanginya kembali bangkit dan kuat. Seseorang yang sanggup mengubah dirinya menjadi ketakutan itu sendiri.

Tangisnya tak terbendung ketika akhirnya dia tahu siapa yang bersembunyi di balik topeng. Sepanjang malam, menghadap pada bulan besar di atas kota Gotham. Terpikir olehnya untuk keluar dari istana kecilnya, menjelajahi kegelapan. Memperlihatkan kepada ksatria malam betapa penantiannya selama ini seolah menjadi tak berarti.

Dia hanya satu, Gotham punya ratusan ribu jiwa.

Rachel mengubur harapan satu-satunya. Menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Menatap ke langit malam setiap kali sempat. Selalu ada yang berkelebat di angkasa. Dan Rachel berdoa. Doa yang awalnya untuk dirinya sendiri, perlahan bergeser menjadi doa yang sama dengan penduduk Gotham yang lain.

Rachel tak lagi satu. Dia lebur bersama Gotham.

Tak lama, hingga Rachel berjumpa dengan Harvey Dent. Pria yang bercahaya. Pria yang percaya kepada keberuntungan. Yang menumbuhkan harapan lain dalam hati Rachel. Yang memberi warna pada hari-hari Rachel. Bersama-sama, dengan cara mereka sendiri, mereka membantu Gotham. Itu tak luput dari perhatian Joker. Bahkan,Batman tak kuasa untuk menghentikan teror yang ada.

Rachel datang untuk Harvey setelah mendengar iring-iringan yang membawanya disergap oleh Joker. Koin keberuntungan Harvey tersimpan aman di dalam saku mantelnya. Seorang polisi menjemputnya, memintanya masuk ke mobil yang akan mengantarkan Rachel kepada Harvey.

Dia tak pernah tiba.

Angka-angka di depan matanya berdetak secepat deru jantungnya.

_Lima… empat… tiga… dua…._

_._

_._

Rachel terpaku di depan televisi. Berdiri mendekap tubuhnya sendiri di ruang apartemen yang lengang dan sunyi. Cahaya matahari pagi merangsek lewat kaca-kaca besar yang menjadi dinding.

Inilah rasanya. Berada di tempat yang paling aman. Sekaligus paling sepi.

Dia mengingat malam tadi. Hangat yang merambat dalam hati setiap kali Bruce ada di dekatnya. Setelah sekian lama, rasa itu masih ada. Meski kini tinggal seperti berkas sinar matahari di langit senja. Hanya kiasan-kiasan warna yang tersisa.

Harvey masih bicara di depan podium. Para jurnalis meneriakkan berbagai macam hal. Rachel merasakan aliran darah mengencang di seluruh tubuh. Ia mulai berhitung lagi. Detik demi detik sampai dunia tahu apa yang sebelumnya hanya diketahui dirinya, dan mungkin Alfred.

"Bawa Batman ke penjara." Harvey turun dari podium. Menghadap langsung ke para jurnalis, kawanan polisi, serta beberapa orang lain yang berkepentingan, salah satunya Bruce.

Kata-kata Harvey disahuti dengan dengung. Komentar dari peserta konferensi pers yang sahut menyahut satu sama lain. Televisi kembali menyorot sosok Harvey. Tampan dan berwibawa. Tak gentar. Tak takut. Rachel selalu tahu mengapa ia percaya kepada pria itu.

"Akulah Batman."

Rachel terenyak. Matanya membola. Sesaat ia sulit mencerna apa yang terjadi. Mengapa? Pertanyaan itu terngiang seiring Harvey yang dikerumuni polisi. Semua tertayang jelas. Wajahnya yang tenang ketika belenggu merebut kebebasannya. Sama sekali tak berubah saat ia melangkah turun, melewati belasan pasang mata yang punya ekspresi sama dengan Rachel.

Tak seorang pun menyangka.

Tak ada lagi minat Rachel untuk mengikuti perkembangan berita tersebut. Benaknya berantakan. Mengapa yang tadi terlontar, berbunga pertanyaan lain. Mengapa Bruce diam saja? Mengapa dia malah terdiam dan membiarkan Harvey diseret ke penjara?

Bruce. Bruce yang seharusnya di sana. Bukan Harvey yang semestinya menanggung apa yang menjadi kewajiban Batman.

_Jangan Harvey_. Rachel berharap. Namun semua sudah terjadi.

Rachel membenahi barang-barangnya yang diletakkan di salah satu kamar. Dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang, mendadak merindukan Wayne Manor yang habis terbakar. Sesuatu yang tak akan terjadi jika Bruce memilih untuk menjadi Bruce. Seperti sekarang, ia melamun di sini—itu tak akan terjadi jika Bruce tak pergi dengan dendam menyala, lalu pulang untuk membalaskannya. Namun, Rachel mengerti tentang itu. Maka, ia berdiam diri. Ia ingin ikut campur, tetapi tak pernah merasa benar-benar berarti untuk Bruce.

Setelah sekian lama, Rachel tahu, Bruce masih menunggunya. Rachel tahu, tak ada harapan bagi mereka. Bruce sudah lama pergi.

Bagi Rachel, ia tak akan pernah kembali. Masa yang pernah dia harapkan untuk datang, ketika Gotham tak membutuhkan Batman. Akan tetapi, Rachel yakin itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Bruce sudah belalu bersama lahirnya Batman.

Keputusannya makin bulat oleh sebuah keputusan yang telah dipikirkannya masak-masak. Sebelum pergi dari apartemen Bruce, Rachel menuliskannya. Singkat dalam sebuah surat. Alfred tahu kapan waktu terbaik untuk membiarkan Bruce membacanya.

Itu akan menyakitkan.

_._

_._

_Sepuluh… sembilan… delapan…._

Ini akan menyakitkan.

Harapan tak bisa dinyatakan dalam angka. Akan tetapi, angka bisa memberi tahu berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa bagi Rachel. Sedikit dan makin sedikit.

Aroma bahan bakar terasa makin pekat dalam udara yang dihirupnya. Ada banyak tong dalam ruangan ini. Yang bahkan tak sanggup untuk Rachel ketahui berapa jumlahnya. Satu cukup untuk mengakhirinya. Sebanyak ini lebih dari cukup untuk menjadikannya serpih abu.

Rachel memejamkan mata. Di kepalanya bayangan Harvey begitu nyata. Ia melihat senyum pria itu. Mendengar tawanya. Bisikannya ketika meminta Rachel untuk mendampinginya seumur hidup terngiang lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpamu, Harvey." Ia terdiam sejenak. Dua detik lenyap dari hidupnya. "Karena aku mempunyai jawaban untukmu. Jawabanku adalah 'iya'. Ya, aku akan menikah denganmu, Harvey."

Rachel memandangi telepon itu seolah-olah itulah Harvey. Degup jantungnya sedikit lega. Ketakutan yang tadi membungkusnya mendadak menguap. Ia mengembuskan napas. Terkesiap ketika mendengar suara dari speaker telepon.

"_Kenapa kamu datang ke sini?!"_

Harvey tak menanggapi pernyataannya.

Hati Rachel mencelus. Ada seseorang di sana. Untuk Harvey.

"Harvey," panggil Rachel.

"Rachel!" teriak Harvey.

"Harvey, semua akan baik-baik saja." Air mata menitik di pipi Rachel. "Dengarkan aku, Harvey," ucapnya setenang mungkin. Dadanya bergemuruh. Satu-satunya harapan yang dia miliki sekarang terkabul.

Ia memalingkan pandangan dari penunjuk waktu. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Harvey selamat.

"Di suatu tempat..."

_Nol._

Cahaya terang, gelegar ledakan, dan jilatan api. Kalimatnya tak pernah usai.

* * *

**fin. 23-24/6/14.**


End file.
